


Soft nights

by Keithers



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Paramedic!Lance, cop!shiro, domestic AU, married, shance, shance fluff, shiro finally fets to take a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithers/pseuds/Keithers
Summary: “Baby? 'Kashi?”The hour was late, near 23:00, but Lance had been needed and had to stay late, with plans to demand all of Shiro's love and attention when he arrived home. Though now that he'd arrived home, there was no sign of the man other than the TV that had been left on and the untouched dinner left on the stove.----A very short Shance drabble I wrote waiting for laundry. Seems ominous, but it's very sweet~!





	Soft nights

“Honey, I'm home~” a sweet, melodic voice called from the entryway to the Shance apartment, followed soon by the jingling of keys being put on their hook and the soft clatter of a bag being set on the kitchen table.

“Baby? 'Kashi?” 

The hour was late, near 23:00, but Lance had been needed and had to stay late, with plans to demand all of Shiro's love and attention when he arrived home. Though now that he'd arrived home, there was no sign of the man other than the TV that had been left on and the untouched dinner left on the stove. 

Slowly, Lance slinked down the hallway, concern etched into his delicate features, corners of his pink lips turned down into a frown. He was still dressed in his blue uniform, 'Paramedic’ typed clearly across the back shoulders, in case someone were to doubt his occupation after seeing his badges and license. He tended to take his rings off for work, but now he had them back on, a shiny diamond engagement ring and a silver wedding band. 

Upon tugging at the cracked bedroom door, a soft smile came to Lance's face, tension easing from his shoulders. 

There was his husband, sprawled comfortably on their soft yet firm mattress. His left arm was curled under his head, legs tangled into their maroon sheets, dressed in a loose t-shirt and shorts and drooling against his bicep. 

With a soft 'awe’, Lance entered their room, and hurriedly changed from his work attire. After thoroughly washing his hands, he crawled into the bed behind the man, thin fingers rubbing circles into the back of Shiro's shoulder. His head ducked down, and he left a kiss on the side of his face, against his cheekbone. 

“My love~” Lance cooed softly, tip of his nose nuzzling against the man's head, “Honey, wake up. Have you eaten? You need to eat before bed time.” 

Shiro's dark grey eyes fluttered open, and with a faint groan he rolled onto his back, wiping at the corner of his lips, “Mmn..? You home..?” 

“No, I'm still at work” Lance teased with a soft giggle, lifting the hand from his shoulder to caress Shiro's cheek, “Did you eat, sleepy head?” 

“Mn, no,” Shiro stole a quick kiss, still waking up but excited to see his husband nevertheless, “I was waiting for you, pumpkin~” his coo was soft, sweet, smile sleepy and faint. 

“Well I'm starving and home now, so looks like we can eat the lovely dinner you prepared for us.” The brunette replied with a grin, “And you can tell me if you arrested anyone cool today. Any murderers?” 

Shiro replied with a chuckle, sitting up and stretching his limbs as Lance's hand fell away, “Nope, handled a robbery, though.”

“Ohh, I heard about that,” Lance tugged on Shiro's shirt, getting another kiss before easing into his chest, “You were safe though, right?” 

“Of course,” Shiro's voice softened again as his chin took up residence on top of Lance's head, arm wrapping around him with warmth, “I'd never break that promise.” 

“Oh, you better not.” Lance rubbed his lover's chest with the heel of his hand, and released a sigh of content, "You'd have to deal with my wrath. If you die, I'm gonna kick your ghost's ass. I hope you know that, 'Kashi." 

"Trust me," Shiro replied, "I know. And I plan to stay alive, on your good side" 

Lance hummed in approval, "Damn right. Now.. last one to the kitchen washes dishes?" 

Yeah, he was out the door before Shiro could even respond.


End file.
